


Insatiable Dragon Drabbles

by jaqtkd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, drabble tag challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqtkd/pseuds/jaqtkd
Summary: A Series of 100 word drabbles.  Will probably all be Jonerys but I'm keeping my options open.





	Insatiable Dragon Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote my first 100 word drabble for the Game of Thrones fandom, thanks to the 'Drabble Tag Challenge' on Tumblr. I've always loved doing pure drabbles so much so there WILL be more. No schedule on these though - will just be updated as and when I write them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice_

~o~0~o~

_She’s breathtaking._

Whilst Daenerys was staring at the cave paintings, Jon was gazing at her. The torchlight flickered off the dark stone walls and the queen’s pale features, making her appear even more stunning than usual.

She turned towards Jon then, and her initial amusement at catching him staring quickly turned to something else; her eyes widening, her lips parting slightly.  As she stepped closer Jon edged back, not entirely certain he was reading her correctly.

“Am I that terrifying?” she asked.

He shook his head and stepped forwards instead, one hand caressing her face as he gently kissed her.

~o~0~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, just 100 words. No more, no less. I like to think of these as the fanfiction version of gifs.


End file.
